


Parallel Green

by AliceM13



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben 10: Omniverse, F/M, Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, On Hiatus, Other, Parallel Universes, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceM13/pseuds/AliceM13
Summary: A little interdimensional adventure.Not related to Cold embrace.





	1. Crossing over

It was quiet day in Bellwood,unusual for the town.Ben and Rook,along with Gwendolyn and Kevin, were enjoying smoothies and exchanging stories when the omnitrix started to act up and glow.

"Ben,what's happening with the Omnitrix? "Inquired Gwendolyn.  
"This time."added Kevin in an annoyed tone.  
"No clue but you guys should hide!" Ben said as the watch began glowing brighter and releasing energy.  
Gwendolyn created a mana shield around Kevin, Rook and herself before Ben could finish his sentence.

A large wave of energy was released from the watch followed by a small but bright burst of teal light. When the smoke cleared,a different Kevin picked up a passed out Ben. This Kevin was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a blue jacket.Behind him was a redhead in a blue hoodie and a brunette wearing an outfit reminiscent of a school uniform.

"I think the light might have affected my vision."  
"You're not seeing double or hallucinating,Rook."  
"Kevin's right,I see them too."

A long,awkward silende filled the air. Weapons were drawn in anticipation. 

"I believe we're all thinking of the same thing but I think we should get our currently unconscious friend some medical help." The brunette broke the silence.  
"And we should believe you because? "  
"Come on Kevin,who can you trust if not yourself?"The raven asked with a cocky smile.  
"Fair point,uh,me..."


	2. Different yet similar

Ben was brought to the Plumber base med lab. He was unconscious and a bit scratched up but nothing serious,well,maybe a mild concussion.  
There were people who did double takes but given Ben's history,interdimensional doubles wasn't that strange of an occurrence.

"Now that Ben is receiving medical care,we would appreciate an explanation."Gwendolyn said with a stern but worried look in her eyes.  
"I'm pretty sure you had your fair share of dimensional adventures. We are from a world where it was Gwen who discovered the Omnitrix. Earlier today I was testing a teleportation spell but the Omnitrix had a reaction to it and started behaving strangely. My best guess is that it brought us to the nearest Omnitrix in the nearest dimension." The parallel Ben spoke.

"So if I got the omnitrix,that means you got Charmcaster's spellbook."  
"Precisely,Gwen."  
"Please, call me Gwebdolyn."  
"Very well. You can call me Benjamin, to avoid confusion with my counterpart."

"May I ask,are you the same Omnitrix wielding Gwen that helped Ben defeat Eon and Vilgax?"Inquiered the Revonnahgander, recalling what Ben told him.  
"I think I would've remembered that,Blonko."  
"I see. How is my dimensional counterpart?"  
"He's fine,great actually. He enrolled into Plumber's academy after proposing to Rayona. Shar was really happy her big brother finally made his dreams come true."  
"Shar?Are you saying in your world it was Shar that left home instead of me?"

Gwen nodded with a goofy smile. This version of Gwen is not as uptight as others, on the contrary, receiving the Omnitrix has allowed her to be more adventurous and free spirited. Since magic requires discipline and focus, Benjamin learned to be more responsible and focused.

"So basically everything in your dimension is reversed?"  
"We're pretty similar."Parallel Kevin replied with a shy smile.  
"Ever spent time in the null void?"  
"Only when we had missions."  
"Do you know a guy named Argit?"  
"Petty thief."  
"Tried to Kill Ben?"  
"Just once but I was juvenile delinquent."  
"Has your car ever been destroyed or damaged for no reason?"  
"I keep a file so I won't lose track."  
"Then we're not that similar."  
"You're both cocky and obesssed with your cars but there's a great guy under that tough exterior."said Benjamin in a sweet tone as he placed a kiss on Parallel Kevin's cheek.Kevin prime's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you two..."  
"Dating?Yeah."  
"We didn't get along at first,with him trying to absorb my energy then targeting the Omnitrix but I eventually managed to calm him down."  
"Benjamin convinced his grandfather to let me join them on their roadtrip.It did some good for my head and came to discover I can have feelings for people."  
"Get a room,lovebirds."Gwen chuckled.  
"I think it's sweet. If only all Kevins were this open emotionally."  
"You know,we could really use Paradox's help right about now but that guy always shows up at the last minute."a flustered Kevin prime tried to change the subject.  
Give the guy a break,he had a rough life. Right...I'm the narrator,I can't interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling mistakes and continuity errors.


	3. Displaced

Ben thankfully didn't stay unconscious for very long. He awoke to whispers. 

"Ugh,my head. What hit me? "  
"You were knocked out by an energy blast from your Omnitrix."Benjamin said.

Ben blinked a few times before speaking.  
"Okay, either I'm dreaming or you're me from an alternate timeline. I'm betting on the latter, my dreams usually involve something trying to eat me or finding myself doing an interview with nothing on but my underwear."

"I have similar dreams before exams. Anyways, we should try to find a way back home. "  
"Right now? We haven't ever seen how different this place is."  
"I admit I'm just as curious as you are, Gwen but we're not here on vacation." Kevin entered the conversation, his argument causing the redhead to pout.

"Can you tell me what spell you used?"  
Benjamin reached for the spellbook in his pocket, showing Gwendolyn the exact enchantment he used before being teleported to another dimension. The green-eyed girl frowned in confusion.  
"Funny, I've done this spell with Ben present before but nothing happened. Are you sure this is what caused you to get stranded here?"  
"It's the only explanation I could come up with so far."

"Maybe it was Eon?"Rook chimed in.  
"Would be nice if we knew who that is."  
Gwen added. "I see. If you are looking for a way home, maybe professor Hokestar could help."  
"Isn't he out of town for whatever conference promoting his latest product?"  
"Oh, right..."the cat-like alien frowned."He has the only key." "Plus he charges a lot for interdimendional travel."  
"Maybe we could..."  
"I am not calling Azmuth, he's been in a really bad mood lately."

"Is he ever in a good mood?"Gwendolyn chimed in.

"I guess we'll have to look for other ways. I brought some books we could use. I haven't found a spell for interdimensional travel yet but with a little luck, we'll  manage to put something together."

"Better than notthing I suppose."


End file.
